Free Run
by RileyTrue
Summary: Wasn't sure where else to put this. Could make it more. Story for fun, unamed O.C.'s used


He stood there, standing as tall as possible as he took in slow and deep breaths surveying his surroundings from where he stood high on top of the building he was sure that he would have been arrested for if the world had not been thrown into chaos. He had family left, a family that had been chosen for him, and that he had chosen before chaos rained down on them. He flinched, jumping at the sound that occurred behind him, shotgun raised up as he spun to face the sound. It was nothing more then a bird, big and black... An omen they'd taken to calling it.

"Fuck off!" he shouted at it, taking a large threatening step towards it so it flew away fast. "Fucker." he muttered, turning back around with a heavy sigh. He picked up the duffel bag at his feet, throwing the strap over his head as he did a check of his guns, making sure everything was right where he needed it to be, and that all his guns were full up on ammo. He took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling as he turned to look over his shoulder again, gazing off into the distance at a building glow dim with dying lights. "Please be fucking ready." he said soft, realizing in that moment he swore a lot more then he ever had before, and he knew exactly why. "Alright, time to do this. Deep breath, be a man... Fucking stupid, probably gonna die, brave man." He shook his head, clearing all unneeded thoughts.

He did it again, looking around before he reached into the pocket of his hooded sweatshirt, removing a large box with many switches on it, flicking one, to turn it on, he took in another deep breath, closed his eyes, tensed his entire body, and flicked the first switch, launching the first large grand firework high into the air, causing a loud explosion of sound and bright white and green light. "Bring it on mother fuckers." he said, flicking another switch as he heard a collective moaning growing louder, the shuffle of feet, both slow and fast drawing nearer, and nearer. And it was just the ones near-by. This was just the beginning of his own personal hell. The hell he had brought upon himself by telling only one other person of his own little family what he was going to do. They were going to make their escape while he drew every last bit of the undead away from their building as possible. How he got to where he was in the first place, had been hard enough, but finding them again after this would be the hardest thing that he would ever do in his life.

Firework after firework was launched into the air, pauses only long enough so he could shoot the assholes of the undead away from him so he could continue with his self assigned task. He wanted them out of the building that had been hold up for in months, running low on food, and wanting to really kill each other. And the large amount of growing hordes of undead had made it near impossible to escape the building, and his sneaking away had been a miracle in itself.

Finished with one remote launch controller, he closed his eyes and shotgunned the closest zombies head, the undead asshole had tried to take a large bite out of his head, and he wasn't ready to die here and now. He still had to get chewed up by the woman he had grown to love because he left her to let them escape, not saying goodbye, and he was really good with her son. He scooped up the second launcher, laughing as the first firework took a zombie up into the air with it, laughing hard as it happened again. "Take that you mother fuckers! You wanna eat something, eat this!" he hollered slinging his shotgun behind him to make the very crude gesture to grab hold of his dick through the front of his pants as he thrust his hips forwards. "Oh, fuck!" he said, stumbling away then, nearly falling onto his face, and then off of the building as a jerk of an undead guy tried to make good and take him up on the offer. "Fucking son of a bitch! You wanna eat dick! Eat your masters!" he said, blowing it's head clean off of it's shoulders with a well aimed blast.

Scrambling back, he continued to shoot of fireworks until he had none left, shooting and hitting zombies out of his way as he continued to fight his way back to his found motorcycle, one that he was very proud of, it's bright orange colour, and beautiful custom paint job, one he had done himself, and that had taken days for him to accomplish. If he hadn't been so OCD about it, he might have just ridden around to find a different, already custom bike.

"Mother fuckers! Out of my way!" he slammed the but of his shotgun into the nose a zombie in front of him, causing a sickening crack as bone broke and was driven back into the skull of the undead before him that fell back for him to walk over it before he broke into a run, and landed on his bike with a leap. He drew a well used handgun, and fired right between the eyes of the annoying undead that had gotten a little too close for comfort. "Asshole's." he muttered, starting up his bike with a rather silent roar before he was driving off. He hated that his bike was quiet, but it was a necessary evil when one lived in the world of nothing but undead zombie hordes. He weaved and went through as many as he could before he was forced to stop, shooting and running into the nearest building for covers. His fireworks has worked far better then he had expected, and he was now trapped in a small building with a tiny window, no bathroom, and a zombie eating the lifeless body of what had probably been a beautiful girl when she had been alive, before her guts had been spilled on the floor and eaten by the undead.

"Fuck me..." he said through clenched teeth as he fought it off before he gave it a good hard shove, drew the first pistol he could, and went through three spine tingling clicks before he was grabbing the second one, and saving his own life by killing it with three great shots. But he knew he was trapped. All the ammo in his duffel wouldn't mean shit if he was trapped with no way out, his bike tipped on the ground outside because a horde of undead had came at the alert, and promise of food. Him, and this time, there certainly wasn't enough to go around.

Three months later

"I can't believe this... After everything that's happened, your still moaning over a loss of-"

"He was a hero! Don't you dare insult him! He's the reason we're alive! ... My son just started to call him daddy! What am I supposed to tell him! He keeps asking where daddy is, when he's coming to join us! He calls this home!" the woman shouted at him, glaring at the other woman that was in front of her. "Alright, alright, shit... I just hate seeing you cry over him. It can't be good for the baby." the first woman said, sighing as she turned to walk away, playing with her belt as she couldn't help doing. Tightening and loosening it constantly. "I just want him back... Need daddy back." she said softly as her son came running over, seeming so excited about something. It was new every day, living out in a heavily wooded area, a home for them to be safe in, and the largest yard any child could hope for. But he never got to take her hand and drag her away as she pulled him into a tight hug, crying hard as she held onto her son.

"Don't tell me those tears are for me." he said in a gruff voice from behind her, his clothes torn, dirty and bloody, his skin covered in a mix of blood, dirt and sweat. He had clearly been without sleep for days, maybe even the last few months, but he still smiled at her that winning million dollar smile that she so loved. Without a thought, having turned to look at him, she released her little boy, rose and ran into the spread open arms of the man in front of her. They were in a tight embrace for minutes before at last, she pulled away and with all her strength, gave him a good hard slap on the arm, and proceeded to smack and hit him as much as possible. "You jerk! You big fucking jerk! You asshole! Fucking gone for three months! We thought you were dead! What was I gonna do with this baby without you!"

"Baby?" he repeated, blinking in stupid surprise as he slowly lowered his arms from protecting his head. "Baby." she repeated, hands now on her stomach as she looked down. "Baby..." he repeated softly, gazing down at her stomach as well before his hands slowly moved to rest cautiously on the rounding bump that was clearing a growing child. His grin turned crooked and big as he looked up into her eyes "A baby! Our baby!" he said loudly in excitement as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and raised her up to spin her around a few times before placing her back down on her feet as he looked between them before he was kissing her deeply. "A father... My first... Thank you." he said softly, giving her a soft kiss this time before a little body was prying between them and he was grinning as he looked down at her son... Their son before he was scooping up him up, spinning her around with a smile as he raised him high, laughing as he smiled at him, holding him close, kissing his head as he listened to him talk, laughing as he started walking with him, smiling as he slipped easily back into his role of assigned father, taking care of the boy.

It wasn't long into playing with the boy, letting him take him down, having him sprawled out across the grass, knowing he was safe, their small tightly knit family was safe, and that he was going to have his first born in a matter of months to relax him that has his eyes closing, and the long forgotten form of sleep to take over him. That was right where he stayed, star fished on the lawn by the house, snoring softly as the little boy, his son continued to talk and play like nothing was out of the ordinary, that the man he called daddy wasn't covered in blood and grime, clothes torn, and that he wasn't asleep.


End file.
